I Won't let you be Scared
by Garett Nicholas TrancyMidford
Summary: Edward is scared of the storm, Herman is his comfort. Fluff-fic -I really don't know how else to describe, sorry. I don't own black butler, or the characters, Yana Toboso-Senpai does, though I do own the fairytale, this fic, and headcanons-


_-June 19,2017 11PM-_

BOOM

Herman flinched not from the sound of the lightening cracking in the sky, that shortly followed the flash that barely got through the curtains, that made his heart flutter with excitement, but instead he jumped from the boy wrapped up in his arms jerking awake at the sound, pressing back against him.

Herman chuckled "Wake up?" He thought he just jumped because it woke him.

His boyfriend gave a stiff nod, probably making his curled hair fuzz more against the pillow.

Herman couldn't help but love his lover's bed head.

The smaller stiffened as the room lit up, and flinched at the sound that followed.

Herman blinked, and went to sit up, but ended up just supporting on his elbow, his other hand planting onto the the bed on the opposite side of his lover's waist, as the younger's strong hands grabbed his bicep, and side, staring up at him, eyes wide, as if he were leaving him, all traces of sleep gone.

Greenhill stared into the matching deep green eyes of the Midford, watching as he calmed down slightly. "Are you scared of the storm?"

Edward could feel his cheeks warm, and he looked to the side "Do not be ridicul-Ah!" He helped, and cling to the broad man's chest above him as another boom sounded, he buried his face under Herman's jaw.

"...Okay maybe a little..." He sorta admitted in a mumbled, raspy voice.

The older just hummed, and wrapped one arm around him. "There's nothing to fear Sweet." He spoke through grit teeth, his jaw currently disabled do to the top of the littler ones head.

"I know..." Edward sighed before pulling back a bit to look at him. "I've always heard that..."

Ed felt his lover's chest expand and fall as he matched his sigh. "I am guessing you are tired of hearing it?"

He nodded, confirming his lover's question.

Herman sat slowly, Edward's hand trailing down his arm to grab his hand, as he moved to sit by his side.

He rubbed his rough fingers back and forth over Edward's forehead, something he learned helped calm him, and it worked, he closed his eyes.

Soon as they fell shut though they flew right back open, as he jumped from the sound, gripping the sheets.

Herman ended up accidentally pulling his hair, his fingers getting caught in the snarls.

"Ow.." Edward whinned, reaching up to rub his scalp, as Herman took his hand back "Sorry.."

"It's fine.."

They sat a few moments in silence, before Herman yawned covering his mouth. He honestly loved going to sleep during storms, but he couldn't knowing his lover was so frightened...Could he?

His original thought was confirmed as his boyfriend scurried to sit up, and death grip his arm at a particularly loud boom.

When the grip loosened he slipped it out of his grip, and wrapped his arm around him intead.

His lover's thin, trembling body concerned him, and he pulled the blankets back up around his shoulders.

Edward snuggled in close staring at the window as if the thunder could come through any moment.

The previous prefect rubbed his back in soothing circles "What used to help you?" He asked, he wanted to help his boyfriend in anyway he could.

"Mother, or Father used to read me stories when I was little, bu-Hey! What are you doing?" He asked as Herman climbed out of the bed, and went to the bookshelf that was neatly organized "Which book?"

Edward's lips pulled to a soft smile "Little Knight."

Herman chuckled lightly, and took out the child's fairytale book, and stared at the cover. "I don't recognize this one." He stated simply as he stood back up, turning toward Edward as a boom once more filled the room, and he backed against the wall, gripping the blanket as if his life depended on it.

Herman rakes a hand through his hair, before climbing back in bed, pulled Ed into his lap, Edward wrapped his arms around Herman, one hand on the opposite shoulder of which he lied his head on, and looked at the book, as Herman opened the cute picture book, and smiled "There a reason this cute drawing looks like you?"

"Mother and Father made it for me when I had a hard time accepting becoming a knight when I was little, it used to scare me."

Herman smiled, and kissed his temple "You're the bravest person I know."

"You're reading me a story becau-Ah!" He hid his face into him, and clung tightly at the clash, Herman chuckled "Everyone has a fear of something."

He began to read the story, Edward peaking back at the book, it told a tale of a little knight who was just a little boy, who likes to play with his toys, and play outside a lot, though he lived with an evil man, but he also lived with his mommy and big sister, his mommy protected him, and his sister best she could from the evil man, and one day a big, strong, gentle, and kind knight saved them.

Mommy married the knight, and tried to teach the boy the things he needed to know to be a knight, but he refused it, and continued to play with his toys.

But one day a monster captured all the people the boy liked, and the boy was scared and didn't know what to do, but his big sister taught him how to fight, how to get them back.

And the boy felt stronger, and braver than ever, and defeated the monster just as his dad defeated the evil man.

From then on the boy decided he could, and would protect everyone.

Herman was surprised by the depth of the story, but then realized the boy in his arms had stopped jumping, and trembling.

He looked at him, and saw the boy's eyes half lidded, and fighting sleep, but they didn't reopen after he closed them.

He smiled softly, and layed down with him, kissing his forehead "Goodnight, my Little Knight.."

 _-June. 21st 2017 | 5:07PM_


End file.
